Letters
by Cecillia Targe
Summary: It began with a love letter to Hikaru Hitachiin in middle school.2 years later, Michiyo finds herself being sucked into the world of the loving Host Club. More letters, of differnt kinds, begin to come flying Hikaru's way. What will happen?


_A/N I was watching _"The Door the Twins Opened" _and I egan to wonder what happened to all those girls that they turned down in Middle School. So I came up with this idea. The plot is still being fiddled with but I wanted to post something to see if anyone would like it._

**

* * *

****Prologue**

Spring is one of the best times of the year. It's like everything starts anew. The saplings sprouting from the ground, the baby birds just learning how to fly, it all begins with spring. The cheery blossom trees were in full bloom, making the children giddy with joy and love. Such things always seemed o happen during springtime.

A girl about thirteen stood under one if these many trees. Her short brown hair blew in the wind. Her light blue eyes scanned the courtyard, as if she was waiting for someone. The girl couldn't help but constantly keep brushing her bangs out of her eyes. She was nervous, what if he didn't come? Maybe he wasn't interested in girls yet, they were only second years in middle school after all.

Her fretting was for not though. A boy about the same age as herself emerged from the school. She felt her heart skip a eat as she caught a glimpse of those golden orbs Her heart fell tough when she noticed that he wore a frown instead of a smile.

"Hikaru," she whispered.

"No, I'm Kaoru," he corrected "You got Hikaru and my desks mixed up."

The girl couldn't help but stare back in confusion. She was certain that she had put her letter in the right desk. She had been watching him for weeks. Even now she was certain that the boy before her was Hikaru, but if he said he was Kaoru, then he must be Kaoru. How had she gotten this wrong?

I'm sorry," she apologized. "I thought I had put my note in the right desk."

He shrugged.

"It's fine, we are twins after all," was his answer. "The reason 'm here is to tell you that Hikaru likes someone else."

Great, there goes a chunk of her heart. He had feelings for someone else, se should have known. The young teen could feel tears coming on but she would not allow him to se her cry.

"Though I must admit that I've had had feeling for you for some time now Michiyo. So I was wondering… would you take me instead?" he asked.

Kaoru instead of Hikaru? No, she couldn't , it would be wrong to substitute one twin for the other. There was no way she could agree to such a horrible thing! And yet, she had gotten the two confused like everyone else. All this time she had been watching Kaoru instead of Hikaru. She had fallen for Kaoru. The only thing she had done wrong was mix the two's names up. The boy before her was still the person she cared for the most, no matter what his name was.

"Yes, I would like that Kaoru," she answered, with a smile.

For a second the boy frowned, but it was only for a second. The next moment the frown turned into a sneer. "Hey Kaoru, she said she'd be fine with you instead!"

The girl's heart stopped. She watched the other Hitachiin twin appear from behind a tree. What was going on, the twin in front of her had called out Kaoru Did that mean she had been right all along? Why were they doing this? The twin that had been hiding behind the tree came forward and stood next to his brother.

"So I was right!" the girl cried. "Why did you trick me You're so cruel." She had whispered the last part, not even able to look either in the eye.

"No, you're the one that's cruel! By saying you're okay with either of us is just like saying you don't care for either of us. Who do you thing you are?" the Kaoru fake demanded.

"But I…" she tired to explain.

"Anyways, you're not cute enough to date us, I mean look at your hair alone Maybe if you grew it out we _might _consider you but as it is, yuck," the other sneered.

"Besides you're new here. Why would we date new money like you? You're still a nobody," Hikaru stated.

"And next time you right a love letter make it good," they said in unison.

With that said, Hikaru tore her love letter to shreds and let the pieces float to the ground. Just then her unbeating heart shattered into a million pieces like her letter. The tears that had been threatening to come out earlier, now cascaded down her cheeks. Quickly, she turned around and ran away. How could they be so mean? She could still every word on those torn pieces of pink paper.

_Hikaru,_

_I know you and Kaoru get these all the time, but I must speak my mind and let my feelings be heard. I like you, I don't want to say love because I'm only thirteen and there is no way I already know the true meaning of that word. Be that as it may I know I feel something for you because my heart skips a beat every time you walk by._

_We have never really talked before but I see you with Kaoru all the time. I have noticed you two live in this kind of two man bubble. I wish to understand you and your brother. You both seem like charming young men. (God I sound like I want to study you.) One of the reasons why I like you the most is because of that glint of mischief in your eyes, that your brother seems to lack. There is more but I don't want waste too much of your time._

_If you fell anything at all towards me, even if it's hatred, please meet me under the cheery blossom trees in the courtyard tomorrow at noon._

_I hope to see you there,_

_Kajou Michiyo_

_

* * *

A/N I hope you liked it. I know it's short but it's only the prologue so I'm pretty sure they will get longer. Please review and let me know what you think._


End file.
